Origins
by astronomygirl85
Summary: Third installment in the Enigma series. Marissa's hidden past is revealed in this exciting new crossover with a galaxy far, far away. A new threat from an old enemy threatens to destroy everything Marissa holds dear. Her friendships, loyalties, and even a budding romance are at stake.
1. Memories Relived at Night

Hello again, everyone out there. I'm back with another Avengers story. Hope you enjoy this very intriguing crossover with that galaxy far, far away. This is the third story in my Enigma series. The unanswered questions about Enigma's past will be answered. So, here we go…

Disclaimer: Any characters or places that you recognize are the property of Marvel and Lucasfilm (both conveniently owned by Disney). I am just borrowing the characters for your reading entertainment.

Origins

Chapter One:

Memories Relived at Night

New York City

February 2013

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the justice of peace announced to the couple standing before him. "You may kiss your bride."

Marissa Hermann, codename Enigma, looked on as her two best friends in the whole world shared their first kiss as a married couple. Natasha Romanoff, the infamous Black Widow, offered her a rare smile and an even rarer hug, Clint Barton, known to the world as Hawkeye, shook hands with the other witness in attendance after they signed the marriage license. Steve Rogers offered the man a pat on the pack and hearty congratulations before he turned to the ladies.

"Congratulations, Natasha. I wish you happiness."

"Stop being so formal, Cap," Tasha admonished him. "But thanks anyway."

Marissa spared a glimpse at Steve, Captain America. When he wasn't the Star Spangled Man with a Plan, he still cut a strong figure in a polo shirt and khakis. A tingle of heat wormed its way down her spine as she drank in his image.

"I know that look, Enigma," Clint whispered to her. "You are lusting after the Cap."

"Go whisper sweet nothings in your wife's ear," Marissa snapped softly at him.

Clint didn't take the bait. "You know what, maybe Nat and I need to lock you in a broom closet, see what happens. Or force you to admit your feelings, like you did to us in Alabama."

"Lock me in a broom closet and you might not have all of your limbs when I find you."

Clint just grinned wider and moved back to Natasha. He whispered something to her.

"We'll see you two later. Don't get into anything we wouldn't," Natasha waved at them with a coy smirk.

"What was that about?" Steve asked as the newlyweds left the courthouse.

"Nothing," Marissa said quickly. "So, we have time before we have to be back to the tower. What do you want to do?"

"It's just after two. Neither one of us got to eat lunch."

"Sounds good to me. How about some pizza?"

"Cajun?"

"You got hooked on Cajun food when we were in Louisiana!" Marissa exclaimed, recalling their first mission to locate stolen chemicals in Leesville.

"I liked the jambalaya," Steve admitted with a grin.

"Okay, so Pierre's on third?"

"That sounds good to me," Steve said as his stomach rumbled.

Marissa chuckled in spite of herself. "Okay, let's get you fed, Cap." She grabbed his hand and led him to her baby. Her car was a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 convertible. It was a gift to her by Professor Charles Xavier. "A unique car for a unique individual," he had told her.

"I really need to modify her a little. I just might ask Stark for his input on the technology."

"Might?" Steve echoed her as he got in the passenger seat.

"I'll think about it. Or just ask JARVIS."

"That's more like you," he commented as Marissa pulled out of the parking garage.

"Funny how well you know me," she commented mostly to herself.

"Yet sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all," Steve added turning in his seat to look at her. "I don't know anything about your childhood. Do you have any siblings? What do you do for fun? What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"What childhood? Marissa retorted. "Mine ended when I was five."

"Five?"

"My parents were killed, and I was put into Hydra by Baron Zemo. You know all too well how vile Hydra is."

"I have a few ideas," Steve commented. "Do you remember anything about your life before Hydra?"

Marissa thought for a moment. "I loved anything to do with space. I wanted to be an astronaut. I remembered watching a space shuttle launch."

"You were a dreamer," Steve commented. "I always wanted to be a soldier like my parents. I got my wish, but it wasn't what I expected."

"Yeah, I read your file after I found you in the ice. You were the figurehead for the war bond effort?"

"I was serving my country. That was all that mattered."

"That I can understand. Duty. Honor. Sacrifice."

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was silent.

_The night was foggy. Marissa wasn't sure what was going on, but she was scared. She was in an unfamiliar place, but it felt comfortable. It was as if she should know where she was. She was crying in a corner, clutching her favorite toy. She was just a child. She didn't know what was going on._

_There were shouts and cries of terror around her. Marissa cried harder. Someone raced toward her. "It's okay, Rissi. I'll take care of you."_

_It was another girl, a few years older with flaming red hair and eyes green as emeralds. She put her arms around Marissa and tried to keep her silent._

_Marissa felt safe with this girl. Was it her sister? She cried silently as she clutched her stuffed bear._

_Then, there was a great loud explosion. A shadowy, evil man shrouded in black approached from the explosion. A strange looking man with a red face followed. Marissa and her sister knew these strange men were bad._

_Her sister pushed her back into the corner. She shouted something and tried to fight. Then, she calmed down and let the men take her. _

_Marissa felt strangely sleepy. As she closed her eyes, she heard a deep cackling laugh…_

Marissa bolted awake from the dream. She knew the man with the red face. Red Skull, Baron Johann Schmidt, was the man who helped train her to become Enigma. He was the one who took her from her real parents.

But who was the black shadowy man? Baron Zemo? Where was she? It had to be some repressed memory from her past. It felt too real to be a fantasy. She had too many questions. She wouldn't be getting any more sleep until she mulled these thoughts over.

Marissa pulled a robe over her sleepwear and padded out barefooted to the kitchen she and Steve shared. She heard moans coming from Steve's room. Apparently, she wasn't the only one having nightmares.

She scrambled to his room and peeked into the doorway. Steve had thrown off his covers, leaving his bare chest covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Marissa saw him thrashing about, muttering something about "taking it in to the water."

She realized he was reliving the day he crashed the Red Skull's jet into the water. She could relate. What the heck was that memory about she dreamed? She slipped inside.

"Steve?" she whispered as she approached his bedside, trying very hard to ignore the fact that he was bare chested and that the temperature had risen a few degrees since she entered.

"Steve?" she called again. "You're having a nightmare. Come on, wake up."

She sat down on his bed gently to not startle him. "Steve?"

"Marissa?" he muttered, still asleep. "No, I can't lose you, too."

_He doesn't want to lose me?_ Marissa echoed. What did he mean by that?

Marissa reached out and touched him on the arm. "You won't lose me, Steve. Not if I can help it. You've got to wake up though." She gave his arm a shake. "Come on, Steve. Open those eyes. I'm still here."

"No, don't leave me."

"Steve!" she said a little louder, gripping his arm tighter. "I'm right here!"

He bolted awake. "Marissa?"

"I'm here, Steve. You were having a nightmare. I heard you and came to check on you."

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. You would've done the same for me. Besides, I had a nightmare too. More like reliving a bad memory. What about you?"

"The day I went under." He seemed reluctant to elaborate. "I lost everyone that I loved. I don't want to lose another person I care for. Not if I can help it."

Marissa smiled gently. "Don't worry. I'm not giving you up without a fight. You're stuck with me, Cap."

That broke the ice. They continued to talk well into the night about their nightmares until they fell asleep once more, this time in each other's arms.

This time, the nightmares stayed away.

Author's Note:

Ooh, a little Cap/Enigma moment there! Budding romance or trouble brewing for these two? Only I know, and I'm not ready to share yet. Next up, you find out who the mysterious sister is. Any guesses who she could be?


	2. Stray Memories, Stray Passengers

After a bit of a wait, here is chapter two. I apologize for the delay.

Chapter Two:

Stray Memories, Stray Passengers

Border of the Unknown Regions

_Wild Karrde_

14 years ABY

_Sounds of blaster fire erupted outside. Five year old Mara Jade was awakened by the cries of a toddler. A woman walked into her room. She thrust the crying toddler into her arms._

"_Protect your sister, Mara. Don't worry about us." _Sister? Did I have a little sister?

"_Okay."_

_Mara backed her and her sister into a corner. Her sister was still sobbing. She locked the door and went back to her sister. "It's okay, Rissi. I'll take care of you," she soothed the crying toddler._ I don't remember any of this.

_She put her arms around the girl. She looked down at her sister. Her fire swept hair was disheveled from sleep. Her eyes were as green as Mara's own. Her sister clutched her stuffed Ewok close to her._

_There was a small explosion behind her and the door opened. A man cloaked in shadowy black entered, followed by a man with a very red, horrid face. These people were pure evil. Mara could sense it as well as her toddler sister._

"_Leave us alone! You can't take me or my sister!"_

"_You have fire, child. I will train you as my Hand."_

"_No!" Mara yelled as she moved to fight the shadow man._

_The men just laughed. Then Mara felt strangely calm. She stopped fighting the shadowy cloaked man. "I'll come with you, Master," she said docilely._

"_Good. Good." The shadowy man took her sleepy sister and handed her to the man with the red face. _

Mara snapped awake from the nightmare—memory. She had never before dreamed about the day Emperor Palpatine took her from her family. Was that even a real memory? She couldn't remember if she had a sister or not? What planet was she even on when the emperor took her? Who was the man with the red face in her dream? Was her sister even alive?

Mara had too many questions. Yet, she somehow sensed that this dream was important. The Force was trying to tell her something.

Stang. That meant that she would have to talk to Skywalker about her dreams. Surely, he would have some sage advice for her.

Along with irritating her to Kessel and back to finish her Jedi training…

_Come on, you know you miss him_, her subconscious argued with her.

_Yeah, like I miss a blaster burn to the brain_, she argued back.

Okay, she admitted to herself, Luke Skywalker was a close friend even though five years ago her greatest desire was to put a blaster bolt through his heart. She had had many opportunities to kill him, but she never could. He had gotten to her, befriended her, and started training her in the ways of the Jedi.

Of course it helped that he was fairly easy on the eyes. He was stocky with baby blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. There was a farmboy innocence to him that endeared him to her even more. She often wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his blonde hair.

Okay, she mentally shook herself, enough with that train of thought. Mara pulled on her boots and ran her hands through her flaming red hair. She walked out of her quarters on the _Wild Karrde _made it to the bridge.

Talon Karrde was at the command seat. He turned as she walked in. "Mara, sleep well?"

"Not really. So, what's on the agenda today?"

"A few routine drop offs before we head to Coruscant. We're meeting our first client at these coordinates in half an hour."

"Okay."

Mara settled down at the conn station and waited.

"Got a ship coming out of hyperspace. Looks like our contact has arrived a few minutes early," Aves announced from the sensor station.

Mara shifted in her seat. Something wasn't quite right here. Her danger sense was prickling, a warning in the Force.

"Mara?"

"I feel some kind of danger, nonspecific. I can't tell you anymore than that." Mara stretched out with the Force further. She was picking up on…

Another Force sensitive!

"Another Force sensitive," she mumbled to herself loud enough that Karrde picked up on it.

"Hostile?"

"Indifferent."

"Interesting."

Yeah, Mara thought. Interesting.

"Our sensors identify it as the _Elixir of Dreams_, captained by Mylos Abrohan. That's our man," Aves said.

"He's trying to contact us," Dankin announced.

"_Wild Karrde_, this is Captain Abrohan of the _Elixir of Dreams_. Do you read me?"

"This is the _Wild Karrde_, Captain Karrde speaking. We are approximately three lightyears from our exchange point on Minos Three. I'll send you the nav coordinates."

"Roger that, Karrde. Coordinates received. See you in a few minutes. Abrohan out."

"Well, he wasn't the Force sensitive," Mara replied. "I didn't sense any alarm from him. I think he has sensed my presence. He just doesn't seem to care."

"A dangerous type then. Think Skywalker knows anything about him?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize his Force signature either."

"Well, let's get going then. Take the helm, Dankin. Get us back to base."

"Aye, Karrde."

"Welcome to Minos Three, Abrohan. I am Talon Karrde. Allow me to introduce you to my second in command, Mara Jade."

"Pleasure. This is my second, Haggis Melvis."

Mara's Force sensitivity did not pick up on any ill intentions from them. "Pleasure to make your acquaintances, gentlemen." She turned to Karrde. "If you'll excuse me, I'll find Lachton and Torve. They'll help get those old hyperdrives unloaded."

Karrde nodded. "Join me later in the main room when you have the time."

Mara nodded. "Will do."

She walked out of the hangar bay. She easily found Lachton by the _Wild Karrde_. He was putting away a hydrospanner.

"Hey, Jade!" Lachton greeted her with a grin. "Need a hand?"

"I could use your help unloading those hyperdrives. Where's Torve?"

"He's replacing one of the power cells that blew out on the aft gun."

"Find him."

"Aye, aye, Jade."

Lachton took off inside the ship with a wide grin. Mara shook her head. His enthusiasm was going to get him into serious trouble one day.

Mara's danger sense pricked. She stretched out with the Force, and picked up her wayward Force sensitive nearby and ducked just in time to miss a flying piece of durasteel that would have knocked her senseless.

"You're a Jedi!" a distinctly masculine voice hissed.

"Show yourself! You know I can sense you. I'll find you whether you want me too or not."

"Prove it, Jedi. Find me."

_This is a game to him!_ Mara realized. _Fine, I'll play._ Mara fell into the Force, sensing the man's location easily. She walked intentionally in his direction. Ten feet away…five…

Mara had her lightsaber in her hand just in time to deflect a yellow blade. The blade belonged to a young man about her age. He was average in looks and height. Hardly worth her attention except for the Force presence that he taunted her with.

Mara kept on the defense, not wanting to give him the real fight he wanted. She simply blocked and parried, she could easily sense his irritation and frustration with her.

"Fight me, Jedi! I can sense you know how to fight. Why won't you?"

"A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack," Mara told him with an internal grin as she heard Luke quoting the same to her some time ago.

"What good is it to have these powers if you can't use them whenever or however you want?"

"Because these powers we have come with great responsibility. It is our responsibility to use them to better the galaxy."

"But how am I going to learn how to use my powers responsibly if I don't use them when I want?"

"Go to Yavin Four. A friend of mine has a Jedi academy. He will teach you to control your powers. Teach you how to use the Force."

"You mean Skywalker?"

"Yes, Skywalker will teach you how to be a Jedi."

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

Mara refrained from giving the man another one of Luke's platitudes. There is no try, only do, she could hear him saying. "Good deal," she said, deactivating her lightsaber. "By the way, where'd you get the lightsaber?"

"I bought it from a dealer. Had no idea what she had."

"So, why did you stow away aboard the captain's ship?"

"Trying to get away from home to find someone to help me."

"And a smuggler's ship was the best transport you could find?"

"I couldn't afford the fee for a transport."

"Well, I have a deal for you. Work with me for a few hours to unload some cargo and I'll give you the credits you need to get a transport to Yavin Four. You can work on your Force skills in the meantime."

"Deal. You never told me your name."

"It's Jade. Mara Jade."

"Grav Ybis."

"Follow me, Grav."

Author's Note:

Hhm, what's up with this Force sensitive? Are Marissa and Mara really sisters? Is the Force trying to tell her something? Tune in to find out!


End file.
